Ludovicus Bones
Vic ws an employee in the Ministry of Magic, MLE department, starting Feb, 2081. Personality Vic is very deep and intense , there is always more then meets the eye. He presents a cool, detached and unemotional air to the world yet lying underneath is tremendous power, extreme strength, intense passion and a strong will and a persistent drive. He has a very penetrative mind, do not be surprised if he asks questions, he is trying to delve deeper and figure things out and survey the situation. He always wants to know why, where and any other possible detail he can possibly know. He's very weary of the games that other people try to play and usually he's very aware of it. He tends to dominate and control anyone that lets him, or anyone that he finds weak. The person that Vic respects and holds close to him is treated with amazing kindness, loyalty and generosity. On the outside, he has great secretiveness and mystery. This magnetically draws people to him. He is known to be controlling and too ambitious but only because he needs control for this makes him feel safe. Family * Growing up in a tight family, Vic's marriage decision was not an easy one. He and January dated for up to two years before both of them decided they did not want to spend more time knowing they couldn't be together and so they tied the knot in the spring of 2085. * January's health condition did not allow her to get pregnant easily, the couple went through a tense year after their marriage before she finally carried their first born girl Louise Bones, adored by her parents and aunt. Education Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardy House: Ravenclaw (class of 2063). *OWLs (11): Ancient Runes: E, Astronomy: E, Care of Magical Creatures: E, Charms: O DADA: O, Divination: A, Herbology: A, History of Magic: O, Muggle Studies: A, Potions: O, Transfiguration: O. *NEWTs (8): Astronomy: A, Care of Magical Creatures: E, Charms: O, DADA: O, Herbology: E, History of Magic: O, Potions: E, Transfiguration: E Wizarding University * Degree of "Wizarding Law" from Athens, Greece WU. Extra Additional courses; "Preparing for Leadership: What it Takes to Take the Lead", " Development Communications" and " Political Justice". Career * A Scrivener in a local court (2068-2071) * An administrative assistant in Tate Inc. (2071-2076) * An administration supervisor in Tate Inc. (2076-2080) * Ministry of Magic: Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Wizarding Director of Prosecution (2081-2091) * Freelance Legal Consultant & full-time father; (2091-present) Background *The oldest of three children, Vic has a strong protectiveness over his two younger siblings, maybe it's most obvious with his little sister. *Living in an averagely stable and comfortable environment, Vic had the assets to be among the best aspiring students in school, and then later in college. *Being his father's son, Ludovicus showed interest in studying the Wizarding Law ever since he was in his fifth year at school. With the help and guidance of his father and some professors, he pushed himself in his final year acquiring eight NEWTs and soon discovered the merits of seeking justice and discipline by enrolling in Athens university. *His father passed away on 2064 when he was in Athens, which as much as it had affected him, it was also an motivation for him to be the best. *His mother passed away on 2068, soon after he got back from Athens, leaving him the responsibility of his ten-year-old sister, Lucienne. *Personality compatibility aside, Lucie and Vic are tightly close together. Not only do they live in the same block till this day, but Vic found in his sister the trustworthy ear he needed when he wanted to bounce ideas off someone. *Leviticus, his younger brother, is the blacksheep in the family in a nutshell. *Having a really young sister to look after, and a very high ambition to work for, Vic rarely had time for his manly whims and pleasures. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Class of 2063 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Characters